Fairy Tail
by Meika-Kasama
Summary: Lucy vient d'apprendre la mort de son père, et depuis elle ne réussit aucune mission. Que va-t-elle devenir ?


**Fairy Tail.  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Le blues de Lucy.**

Natsu, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Happy et moi rentrons d'une mission… désespérante. A vrai dire, j'ai encore tout fait échoué.

- Hey Lucy, arrête de faire cette tête, c'est pas de ta faute, me chuchota Natsu.

- Natsu…

-On aurait dû être avec toi… alors souris un peu.

- …

- Hey, souris-moi ! insista-t-il.

J'esquissai un léger sourire, uniquement pour qu'il me lâche parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sourire.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Donc je veux que t'arrête de te faire du sushi… euh… soucis…

- Tu as faim, Natsu ? ironisai-je.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! rigola-t-il.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Hem… on a loupé un épisode ? demanda Grey en passant son bras autour de mon cou.

- Euh… Natsu m'as fait rire et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. Où est le problème ?

- … c'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Bon, ok.

Je soupirai. Toujours à s'imaginer des trucs, celui-là.

- Lucy, Grey, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Sharuru ! Nous arrivons à la guilde, nous cria Erza.

- Aye sir ! répliqua Happy.

Il faut dire que ça fait au moins deux mois que nous sommes partis, car la mission se passé dans une ville très éloigné de Magnolia. Nous poussons les grandes portes de la guilde.

- Bien l'bonjour, les nazes ! s'écria Natsu.

- On est de retour ! rajoutai-je.

Les rires nous accueillirent.

- Enfin, revoilà nos p'tits mages préférés !

- Natsu-nii, tu m'as manqué !

- Lucy-Nee-san ! s'écria Michelle.

On parla un moment, puis vint l'heure de rentrer. Je sortis de la guilde avec Natsu et Happy.

- Lucy ?

- Hum ?

- Tu penses toujours que tu as fait échouer la mission ?

- Eh bien… oui. En même temps c'est normal, je l'ai vraiment faite échouer, soupirai-je.

- Arrête de dire ça, tu te fais du mal…

- Aye Lucy, c'est pas de ta faute, renchérit Happy.

- Ecoute, Lulu, t'es notre coéquipière, on pensera jamais du mal de toi. D'ailleurs, sans toi ce serait pas pareil…

- Et dire que je voulais quitter la guilde… murmurai-je.

- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent Natsu et Happy.

- Euh… je pensais que vous allez me laisser tomber parce que je ne réussis plus les missions depuis la mort de mon père…

Un grand silence s'installa.

- Lucy.

- Euh… ?

- C'est justement parce que tu as perdu ton père que jamais, jamais on te lâchera. Tu fais partie de Fairy Tail, Lucy.

- Natsu…

- Héhé Lucy, c'est pas tous les jours que Natsu se comporte sérieusement ^^, me chuchota Happy.

Je me sentais bien mieux, après ce que Natsu vient de me dire.

- Natsu, Happy, venaient dormir à la maison ! m'exclamai-je.

- Lu…Lucy ?! T'es au courant que d'habitude tu nous renvoi à coups de pied de ta maison ? ^^

- Oui, mais là ce sera différent, puisque je vous invite.

- Merci, Lucy ! s'écria Happy.

- C'est normal, d'autant plus que je ne me sens pas apte à rester seule chez moi…

- T'inquiète, avec Happy et moi, tu risques rien ! Si quelqu'un s'introduit chez toi, je le passe au grille ! s'exclama Natsu.

- M…merci, Natsu, mais je voulais dire que depuis la mort de mon père je pourrai déprimer vite fait si je reste seule… en plus avec vous deux, je risque pas de faire une dépression ^^'

- Oy ^^

**Plus tard, maison de Lucy**

- Natsu ! m'écriai-je, furieuse.

- Lulu ? ^^'

- Quand est-ce que je t'ai donné la permission de lire ça ?

- Euh… calme toi ^^

- Ouais… euh… désolé. Bon moi je vais me coucher.

- Ok.

Je me faufilai sous la couette.

- Natsu ?

- Ouais, Lulu ?

- Ça va, toi ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? ^^

- Je sais pas… c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai l'impression de penser qu'a moi…

- … Mais non ^^

- Natsu ?

- Hum ?

- Tu viens réchauffer mon lit s'te plait ? ^^

- Aye ^^

Je l'entendis ce levé et se glissai sous la couverture. D'un coup, la température augmenta. Je m'approchai de son corps chaud bouillant.

- Lulu ?

- M'oui ?

- Tu sais, tu me fais de la peine.

- Pa…pardon ? O.O'

- Enfin, je veux dire que tu ne souris plus souvent, et ça me rend… je sais pas, ça me rend… nostalgique, je crois.

- Natsu.

Alors, je fais de la peine à Natsu quand je ne suis pas heureuse ? Je ne supporte pas rendre les gens triste.

- Désolé, Natsu… Je te jure que je sourirai plus (+) à partir de maintenant… chuchotai-je.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et je me serrai contre lui. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Je ne supporterai pas de lui faire encore de la peine.

**Le lendemain, QG de la guilde Fairy Tail**

- Levy-chan ! m'écrirai-je en apercevant ma meilleure amie.

- Lucy-chan !

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi !

Je vis Erza s'approcher de moi, un papier à la main.

- Lucy, j'ai trouvé une mission qui rapporte quatre millions de joyaux !

- Erza, je ne pense pas que…

Puis je me rappelais ce que m'as dit Natsu hier soir.

- C'est d'accord, je vais chercher Natsu, Happy, Wendy Sharuru, et Grey.

- En fait, Wendy et Sharuru ne peuvent pas venir, m'apprit Erza.

- Oh, d'accord.

Je me dirigeai vers Natsu.

- Natsu ?

- Yeh ?

- Erza a trouvé une mission à quatre millions de joyaux… Tu viens ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai besoin de gratter un peu, parce que là je n'ai plus rien pour me nourrir… X_X

- $_$ La récompense… c'est ce que je veux *-*.

- T'as vu Natsu comment elle devient cupide ? gloussa Happy.

- Je t'entends ! grognai-je.

Je partis maintenant en direction de Grey.

- Hey, Grey, ça te dis de partir en mission ?

- Ben oui, comme d'hab.

- Ok, donc va voir Erza ^-^

- Ça marche.

J'espère que je ne vais pas faire échouer cette mission. Je sentis le bras chaud de Natsu m'entourait les épaules.

- Alors ma Lulu, t'as pas peur de raté la mission aujourd'hui ? ^^

- Je… je sais pas. Franchement, je vais faire des efforts.

- T'inquiète, tu vas y arrivé ^^

Je lui souris. En fait, à Fairy Tail, on est un peu comme une grande (enfin... énorme ^^) famille. Je viens à peine de le réalisé.

#Fin du chapitre 1.


End file.
